Wings of Fire Next Generation (SakuraTheLeafWing1223
Wings of Fire Next Generation is a fanbook made by SakuraTheLeafWing. The fanbook would focus mostly on the dragonets of the dragons that had fought war and won it during Sakura’s timeline. Summary It was time to start over and continue on life. The war was over and everyone moved on. Fury, Frost, Desert, Mire, Cursebreaker, Stone Heart, and Solstice were marked heroes of the war. Sakura was marked as the main warrior that had saved among thousands of dragons but had been killed during the process, and her monument has been held next to the statues of the Dragonets of Destiny and the Pantalan Dragons. Fury and Dove married and had three dragonets, Frost and his girlfriend Magenta married and had a dragonet tribid, Desert and an unnamed SandWing married and had SandWing triplets, Mire lost Sakura and is raising dragonets as a single father, Cursebreaker became a teacher in Redwood Tree Academy and married a NightWing, and Stone Heart and Solstice married and adopted three dragonets, one DeathWing and two LightWing twins. Teen couples became true love and forever after the war. Prince Blizzard and Princess Amaranth married, ran away from their kingdoms, settled in Possibility, and had two dragonets. Volcano and Flare married and had twins. Amulet and Cyan resides at the Sky Kingdom and had a dragonet. Much more, if you ask me. Six unlikely heroes born to stop yet another war, each telling their own prospectives, becoming friends, and yet making enemies with their parents’ enemies’ dragonets. A prophecy told by Twilight that war would still be raging on, even after the reign of Soulseeker is over. And it was up to them to bring peace, just like the way their parents did. Prologue Mire slept, sweating hard, heart beating faster, claws twitching, worried eyes. He looked as if he was in pain. He can’t sleep. ‘Those flashbacks...’ Flashbacks of Sakura. When they first met, at school, with their winglet. They fall in love. They start out as friends, then mates, then … … the war ruined everything. Mire was fighting along with the SapWings and PoisonWing, and the SilkWings and HiveWings. He was nearly defeated by a NightWing before Sakura came in and killed him. That smile … The last thing he saw of Sakura was when Mire nearly got killed by the enchanted spear Blizzard created when he was enchanted by the NightWing animus Soulseeker. Mire was targeted, but Sakura saved him … … using her own scales. The spear went through her chest, ending her life. “SAKURA!,” Mire had cried out. ‘No, no …’ Sakura’s dead body tumbled down the mountains. She breathed out her last words to Mire, just for Mire ... … “I love you, Mire.” “Please don’t leave me, don’t …” “SAKURA!,” Mire said, waking up instantly with a jolt. Mire looked around his room and covered his face with his talons. ‘I miss you so much, Sakura,’ he thought with tears strolling down his eyes.He looked out the window of his bedroom to see that the sun was shining bright. As an adult, Mire has to find a job. He can’t think about Sakura forever. Mire walked around the house, checking if his family aren’t at home. They weren’t. He was home alone. He heard a yell from the entrance of his sleeping house. Mire was confused. Who would be out early in the morning? His family, of course, he answered to himself. ‘Why would they knock if this is there sleep house?’ Mire decided to check out who in Pyrrhia is yelling in the front of his sleeping house. He climbed up to the entrance, the yelling getting louder as he approached the entrance closer. Mire thought the voice was a bit familiar... He popped out from the entrance only to see a sage green dragon with a gold hoop earring and a couple of rings in his talons. ‘Wait a minute...’ “Poplar?,” he said with confusion. “What are you doing here?” “Just came here to tell ya that, uh, that it was sad Sakura is gone and I know how much you were heartbroken when she died in your arms,” Poplar said with a mournful expression. “I was too, she was like a sister to me.” “Yeah,” Mire said, looking down on the grown, tears building up in his eyes. “I’m still shook about it.” “I also want to let you know that, okay, you are not gonna like this at all, but, uh,” Poplar said hesitantly. “Sakura was forced to enter a, uh, breeding program. I was her assigned mate and we had eggs. The thing is, though, is that they aren’t my eggs.” Mire looked up. “So, are they ...?” “Yours,” Poplar finished for him. “Mire, you are a father now.” ‘Me? A father? Eggs? With Sakura? I thought we’d never had dragonets,’ Mire thought while his mind was raising, trying to register those words in his head. He started to smile a little. “Congratulations,” Poplar said, beaming with pride. He reached for his back, pulling out a sack. Poplar put down the sack in front of Mire. “I hope you raise them well.” Poplar stepped back and, within a second, was already in midair. He turned from Mire and flapped his wings to the direction of Pantala. Mire looked down at the sack and pick it up. ‘Thank you, Poplar,’ he thought with more tears but smiled. ‘Don’t worry, I will raise them well.’ Walking back inside, he set the sack on the ground and laid down in front of it. He breathed in and exhaled. ‘Moment of truth...’ He slowly opened the sack, half expecting the eggs to be cracked. They weren’t. They are in perfect shape. Only a small crack was shown on one of them, a pale light brown egg. The other was brown-green, with no crack on the eggshell. Suddenly, the pale brown egg started to move and cracked, like veins moving across the eggshell. Mire watched as the egg begin to crack in pieces. Mire saw a small snout coming out from one of the holes of the eggshell, then an eye. With a sudden speed, the dragonet came out of the egg with a piece of eggshell on top of his head. Mire started to cry again. Only tears of joy this time. This was his dragonet. His son. Weirdly handsome. ‘Three moons, he has his mother’s eyes,’ he thought with tears of sadness of the thought of Sakura. ‘It’s sad how she never saw her son hatch just to see how well he resembles her.’ ‘My son,’ he thought to his dragonet as he picked the eggshell off the little dragonet’s head. ‘I will vow to protect my dragonets from danger from now on.’ He looked at his dragonet while the hybrid was observing his father’s talons and feeling its textures with a curious yet cute expression. ‘Don’t worry, Almond,’ Mire thought, smiling at the name he gave his dragonet. ‘If anyone tries to hurt you, I will be there for you no matter what.’ ‘I’m doing this for you and Sakura.’ Chapter 1 ‘Three moons, Father, why are you so strong?,’ Almond thought as he tried to punch his father. It was training hour. Combat training. His father, Mire, was teaching him how to fight in order to enter the army. Mire crashed into Almond after swinging his tail into his son’s face. Almond fell off his feet and went dizzy for a bit before immediately getting back up. Almond saw his father charging at him but before the hybrid could think, he slashed Mire’s snout with his talons. “Gah!,” Mire said in shock. He fell to the floor with a slight groan of agony. “Oh, the moons.” “Sorry, Father!,” Almond cried with panic. “Do you want me to get some mud?” “No, no, that’s alright,” Mire said through his groans. “Ahem, Father, it’s obvious that that was bad,” Almond said as he got the first aid kit from the corner of the cave. “I just wanna be strong for ...,” his father started but then cut the sentence off. Almond opened the first aid kit and took out a small pack of mud. He opened the pack and took a talonful of mud and spread it across Mire’s snout as the MudWing was trying not to scream in pain. “I’ll be preparing food for your last day living here,” Mire said. “Last day? What do you mean, Father?,” Almond said with confusion and worry. “You are going to school, Almond,” his father said with pride. School? Almond thought with joy and excitement. Not only has he trained to fight. He learned from his father about history of royalty, wars, and big events that happened before he was born. He learned algebra from Mire, too, but it is so boring. He learned science experiments, learning about cells, the solar system, climate changes, and much more. He trained almost his whole life to go to school, and now here he was, being told that he is finally going to an actual school! He can’t wait! “Oh, thank you, Father!,” Almond said, rushing to hug his father. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” “Anything for my dragonets!,” Mire said, hugging his son back. “Yikes, I hear a scavenger dying,” said Almond’s sister (or brother) sarcastically. It was Walnut. Even though Walnut is his sister, she thinks she’s a boy. Not that that’s wrong. Just that Walnut won’t stop pointing it out. It’s pretty annoying. “We are going to school, Walnut,” Almond said excitedly. “Can you believe it? We’re actually going to school!” “That’s is some news there, big bro,” Walnut said snidely, but smiled at the news. “You’ll be going to school next week, though,” Mire said while wrapping his wings around his dragonets. “I’ll be making sure you have all your stuff, but I’m hungry, you know, so I’ll be preparing food.” “Hungry Father,” Walnut said and Almond giggled. I will be going to school! This is the best day ever! Chapter 2 This is the worst day ever! “Mother, are you saying that we are going to a secondary school next week?!,” Metallic said with panic. “Oh, don’t overreact, honey, you’ll be making friends there along the way,” his mother Amaranth said reassuringly. “Oh, I wished you were like your father.” “Don’t worry, son, I hated school when I was your age!,” Metallic heard his father Blizzard say from his office. “Blizzard!,” cried Amaranth with alarm. Her scales turned to a dark red and orange and a hint of displeasure green in her frill. “That will scare him even more!” “Well, I’m sorry, but I speak the truth!,” Blizzard yelled from the office. “For the shards of ice, mamasita, calm down.” “Don’t call me that, Mr. Enchanted Prince,” his mother said while light pink spread around her tail. more flying in soon ...Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (SakuraTheLeafWing1223)